You And Your Big Mouth
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: Somtimes letting words slip out of your mouth in front of millions of people can lead to a lot of happines. That was Nick's case this time.  Niley


I've had plenty of awkward or embarrassing moments in my life. I knew how to handle the small ones. Like, accidently burping or farting in public. I mean, it never happened to me but to Joe - he was a pro at it. And I always played it cool; acting like nothing happened or like Joe did not just let one rip. He always grinned after doing it though, making it extremely obvious that he did.

I've messed up lyrics, forgot them completely or even forgot what chords to play or what rhythm I was supposed to play. But because of my awesome fans, I just smiled innocently, mumbled some words that nobody really understood, most likely stating the obvious - that I forgot the lyrics or something like that - and the restart or keep on playing, forgetting about the incident that had happened.

And out of all these embarrassing and awkward moments, this moment right now, had to be most awkward and most embarrassing one ever. I could handle forgetting lyrics - it happens to everyone and just shows that if it does happen that you do sing life despite what people may say. But this… this was just a whole new level of embarrassment.

Not that I was embarrassed about the truth behind my words - it was just that it wasn't supposed to come out like this - especially because it had nothing to do with what I was supposed to sing. And then it just happened. And I guess this is how I ended up right here, staring at the shocked and confused faces in the crowd. Some people really had no clue what just happened or what I was talking about.

The other half of the clueless people were the people that actually knew what I was saying - and they were the shocked ones. Even my co-star stared at me as I stared at the audience, not sure what to do next. You see, today was the day. I would perform at the O2 in London for the anniversary of Les Miz - that was what I had always dreamed of - one time coming back as Marius. Playing at the anniversary was just the cherry on top.

I'd practiced even when I wasn't in London, singing the songs and training my voice to make it sound the best it could. I knew every single song by heart, even the ones I didn't have to sing. My brothers said I was going crazy because all I'd listen to in the last few weeks was the music of the musical. But I didn't care; I wanted to be perfect.

And up until that moment, I was. And then… then I just blurted it out. I knew I couldn't take it back. It happened, that was that, nothing more. And now I just stared at nobody in particular but everybody at the same time. What was I to do? Samantha nudged me so I looked at her. She was confused, obviously. I had talked to her about it but never had I thought I would blurt it out during this.

Suddenly, someone coughed. I looked around but of course I couldn't make out who it was who did. I sighed and turned to the rest of the cast, apologizing with my eyes before I turned around and walked a little closer to the audience. I sighed again. This was it then - let's get it all out.

You might be wondering what even happened that had me so embarrassed up there. Well, while singing 'Empty Chairs' I randomly - and I swear, it wasn't planned - I randomly blurted out and confessed my love for someone. That someone was a girl with now shoulder long and honey blond hair, with the longest legs of all time, a killer body and a great voice.

I wanted to actually sing the right line but instead I just looked at the audience and shouted 'I'm sorry, Mi, I love you' and then everything was quiet. I don't know what the hell came over me. Seriously, I never planned it nor had I even though about it - I actually thought I'd never tell her again. And now the whole world knew. Well, at least somebody knew.

The only missing part of the whole thing that made it even more embarrassing was though that she was there too. She was here and she'd heard it. Actually, before the show we even had a talk… or a fight, however you want to call it. I hated saying it but we did fight though. And it all came back to back in June in 2009 when I ruined the chances I had left with her.

You might want to know what happened though. I flew to Georgia - everybody knows. And then we had the time of our lives. We did so much stuff together and we got a lot closer. The only time paparazzi discovered that I was in fact there was on the jet skis. Despite what everyone says, we didn't kiss. We almost did.

She'd turned around to laugh at me being scared of her driving - which I was because she is a devil when it came to that - and it might have looked like we kissed. But we didn't - that's the point. We were just reuniting as friends again - none of us had thought of getting back together too soon. After those fun days I told her to come to our first show and perform our song.

She agreed and as goodbye, I even kissed her. Nothing too romantic or passionate - just a kiss. Our lips barely touched but we both felt it - I knew that later. Four days later she was in Dallas and we performed. It was such a great feeling to sing together and practically tell everyone our story without having the company breathing on our necks, telling us it was bad to date.

And after the concert, we had an unexpected talk which came along with an unexpected visitor. Just as Miley and I wanted to walk into my dressing room to be happy together alone as the one person that practically ruined everything walked up to us and hugged me. She hugged me! In front of Miley! No question who it was; Selena.

I don't even know what she was doing there or why I didn't know she was coming but she did come and hugged me. I saw how Miley disappeared into my dressing room, visibly upset. I pushed Selena off and asked her what she was doing there. She told me she was here to support us - as in my brothers and I… I think.

I had rolled my eyes and walked into the room. Miley had been on the couch, looking around aimlessly and lost. I'd sighed and sat down next to her. She had turned to me and then hell broke loose.

_Flashback_

"_What's going on with you and Selena?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair._

"_Nothing. I didn't even know she was coming. I haven't talked to her in so long. I swear - she means nothing to me." Miley rolled her eyes though and got up. Bad sign - a pacing Miley was a very angry Miley._

"_Are you sure because you looked pretty close to me. I mean, maybe you're like that with everybody but I saw her melt into your arms like… like you were an item." I knew that she wanted to say 'like me' but I didn't say that out loud. Instead I sighed again and got up too, walking closer to her._

"_We aren't an 'item' or a couple - we're not even friends! If anything, we are acquaintances and that's all. Why are you getting so worked up about this anyway? It's not like we're together or anything." As soon as I had said that, I regretted it. That was probably the one thing that ruined my slim chances of being with her again._

_She looked so broken once I said it. I shook my head and reached towards her, wanting to hug her but she took a step back. Now she went from being angry to being sad. Bad combination for her; horrible combination for me. I hated seeing her sad; always have always will._

"_Oh… right… you don't care, I forgot. I remember you saying something like that one year ago at my birthday. When I invited you… well then, you should know one thing, Nicholas, if you had ever dreamed of being with me again - those dreams have just gone to waste because you just lost every chance we had of getting together." I looked at her pained as a tear dropped. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair._

"_I knew that this all was too good to be true - I knew that we would never get to be together again. You still haven't changed… you'll never change." With that she walked out of my dressing room. I stared at the door but did nothing more. I only later realized I should've gone after her._

_End Of Flashback_

And after that, we barely had any contact at all. When she came to my birthday party I was honestly surprised but more than happy. And then we'd talked it out and started to become friends again. But oh so smart me had to go and ruin it again. Actually, I didn't really ruin it because I barely did anything. The only thing I did was go out with Samantha in public…

Okay that was something. It was stupid. And then suddenly I catch her eyes and I know that I totally messed up. She was shocked, obviously and add the fact that she's still dating that Australian dude. At least she hadn't told me any different. And then my hands started to sweat and some sweat trickled down my forehead as I thought of things to say. I had to apologize for saying this, didn't I?

So I took a deep breath and stared right into her eyes, letting her know I meant it even though that might've been a stupid thing to do.

"Sorry… for blurting that out." Some people chuckled as I blushed slightly. I finally looked away from her and at the audience. Samantha cleared her throat behind me so I turned towards her. This was a live showing - people all around the world were watching… oh crap, people from all around the world were watching! And I was making a fool of myself. I turned back to the crowd and shot them an awkward smile.

"Sorry… uhm, we'll go on now." That was it. I didn't explain, I didn't say anything else or repeat myself again so that I made sure everybody heard it. But I knew that it would be all over YouTube tomorrow morning anyway - or later tonight, whichever came first. The music started up again and I started singing again. I tried to act like nothing happened. That was a mistake - but I should've known that earlier.

* * *

Oh my god - he didn't do that? Well, he did do it and everybody heard it clearly. And after his lame ass excuse I just dashed. So far, it had been good but then he slipped up and so I just ran away. Demi followed me. She was just the greatest friend of all time, that's why. I wasn't sure if I should be upset about him saying it or if I should be upset about him not explaining it further. The whole freaking world heard and all he said was 'sorry'. Ugh, confusing boy.

Anyway, Demi and I were seated on my bed, not saying anything at all. At first we had talked but we ran out of stuff to talk about which was monumental because we _always _had something to talk about. But I didn't feel like talking which is, by the way, also monumental and if you don't know why, just look at every single interview I ever did. I never could answer a question in a simple sentence; I always have to talk about everything that doesn't include the question before actually answering.

I sighed and looked at the TV. Demi followed my gaze and then looked at me. I shrugged and nodded towards the TV and she nodded, answering my silent question. I lazily got up and walked towards the TV. That I was still wearing the dress I wore to the show didn't matter to me at the moment; no matter how tight it was or how uncomfortable it was. I grabbed the remote and walked back to the bed. Demi leaned against the headboard and I followed her suit, crossing my legs and getting comfortable.

I clicked the button to switch on the TV and at first all we saw was blue and then a 'welcome' and the logo of the hotel we were staying at. I clicked okay on the remote and started flicking through the channels. After a minute or so I thought we were through with every channel but suddenly Demi grabbed my hand and stopped me from flicking to the last available one. I looked at her confused. She smile a little.

"Go back to the second last one we saw. A movie is starting there and it's a classic, you _have _to see it." I nod and go back to the channel Demi told me to. It was black and white. Okay, old movie - classic movie. We adored black and white movies. They seemed to… old but yet made you feel smart when you watched them. At least we felt smart after we watched them. Younger people would rather go for the typical teenage movie but Demi and I weren't like that.

Yeah, we watched those movies too but we loved the old movies. Old movies made more sense to us. We just were old-fashioned in a new-fashioned way, you know? Like, we dressed hip but at the same time the way they dressed back in the 80s or so. We both were individuals but we fit together perfectly. Just best friends, I guess.

I turned and looked at Demi who's eyes were glued to the screen. I giggled and she looked at me, grinning from ear to ear. Her mission was accomplished. She wanted to see me smile and she got that. I giggled again and shook my head.

"You better not ruin this movie for me. I don't know it - I want to enjoy it meaning I don't need to know how it ends right now." Demi nodded.

"Okay." I smiled and looked at the TV. We watched for five minutes and I thought Demi would actually stick to her little promise of not spoiling the movie for me but… well, she didn't. She actually turned to me and bit her lip. I sighed and looked at her.

"The girl dies and the boy is heartbroken and jumps off a cliff - sorry!" I groaned and hit my head onto the headboard. She could never shut her mouth about this, could she?

"I hate you." Demi rolled her eyes dramatically and shut off the TV.

"Oh, don't be a DQ, we both know I can't shut up about it." I sighed and nodded. Suddenly noticing how uncomfortable I actually was I got up and made my way over to the closet. I got out my favorite sweats and one of Nick's shirts and walked into the bathroom. I changed quickly and walked out to find Demi changing herself. She laughed as she saw my shocked expression.

It wasn't like we hadn't seen each other in underwear before - I mean, we went swimming together a lot. But the way she was changing was ridiculous. She wasn't wearing a dress but jeans with high heeled boots. And she was just pulling off her boots but her legs just looked… not in the right place. Like she was combining Yoga with Tai Chi or something.

"Hey there - wanna do a Yoga Chi session with me?" I rolled my eyes. So predictable - that's why I love her.

"No, I'd rather have another talking session with you." She nodded and suddenly changed quicker than I could sit down. As I finally took a seat on my bed she was already waiting there for me, looking at me expectantly. She put her hands together on her lap and pursed her lips, telling me she'd let me talk while she'd listen.

"Okay, I don't know if I should be upset or happy or sad or shocked or angry or-" Of course Demi interrupted me. She wouldn't be Demi if she didn't.

"I get the image - you don't know how to feel." I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Right, that's the problem. I know he'll come by soon enough and then I don't know how I should even react. I know I stormed out of the theater but that was more a head over heels decision. I was shocked and confused. I'm still both of those things. Imagine if I had stayed there! I'd have had to talk to him there and I haven't figured out what I feel yet.

I know he's confused too, you don't even have to start, but it seems like he's sure of his feelings. I mean, maybe he's not. He apologized after her said it but I mean, he did because he just blurted it out while singing but he's Nick! He's supposed to suddenly start a speech either telling everyone he just made a mistake and didn't mean to say what he did or start this romantic thing where he'd call me on stage and then beg me to take him back.

Not that he'd have to but the point is, he just apologized. He said he loved me while practically the whole world was watching and then he apologizes for saying it out loud. Maybe he knows another person who's name starts with 'Mi' anyway. I mean, there's… Mia. Or, Miriam, which would be a horrible nickname for both of them - Mi, I mean - but it's a nickname.

Maybe he meant someone else. But you would've told me if he had met someone because you can't keep a secret. Anyway, I think that he didn't mean it so I have no idea what I should feel or even think about it. What do you say?" I only then really took a deep breath, having said all those things so fast, not even I was so sure what I was even saying anymore. Demi, obviously, had no clue at all what I had just blabbered so she let out a breath and popped her lips.

"Uhm… phew, that's a lot to take in… can you repeat that?" I looked at her confused, with a raised eyebrow.

"What part?" Demi seemed to think about it and just the way she looked I could tell there'd come a sarcastic reply soon.

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe the part where you start talking and then when you stop again. Say, the whole thing? You're over-reacting, nothing more. We both know Nick - he loves you, still. He said it live in front of millions of people. He just apologized because he messed up this big show. He dreamed of being in that show for years - to come back and play that one part of it.

And now he even got to play at the anniversary and he just blurts out that he loves you. I don't know about you, Miles, but I think he meant it. He ruined his performance by blurting this out. He must feel terrible right now. Maybe because he messed up - the show and your relationship - or maybe because you left. I know he knows you left. And even though I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I think instead of contemplating your feelings right now, you should be there with him and tell him that he did amazing even though he messed up towards the middle of that one song." I sighed and looked at her.

I knew she was right but my feelings were so messed up. Things with me and Liam hadn't been going that well and honestly, breaking up with him in Summer was a better decision than getting back together with him. I don't even know what drove me to do so. Partly the management. They wanted us together. Why the hell, actually, would they want us together if 1. the movie is out 2. the DVD is out and 3. my CD is out? There are no 'sparks' left with the two of us and everybody knows my heart is with someone else _all the time_.

Back in the days, I always wanted to be famous because that's what little girls dream of. Either that or being a princess but I always went for the things that were most likely to work or happen. Obviously, being famous did happen for me. But it wasn't as much fun as I thought it was. Being hounded by paparazzi everyday and getting hated on by other girls or people for different reasons wasn't fun - at all.

Having parents hate on you because you let lose every now and then while growing up is the worst though. Even though they're being hypocritical since they all grew up, I feel like I'm disappointing them all. I hate disappointing people and parents always were an important factor in my fan base. Thankfully, not really anymore but there were still the parents that found an interest in sending me letter letting me know that I was the worst role model ever.

I don't know if I've ever said it but I never signed up for being a role model. I wanted to sing and act, not tell other kids how to live _their _live. That's the whole point though - living your life and not letting anybody tell you what to do. I know I might've chosen the wrong company for that. But as an eleven year old you don't really have other choices other than that.

If I could go back, the only thing I would tell myself is to live for me and not for others and to be careful. Every 'scandal' that happened, everything I did that was hated on by parents - I shouldn't have cared about that. When they said my Vanity Fair pictures were too 'revealing' or 'sexy' or whatever other ridiculous thing they came up with, I was so crushed that I disappointed so many people that I actually thought about cutting my wrists.

That was around the time Demi and I started talking and she talked me out of it. She said she'd had bad experiences with it - the worst being, having to explain it to your mother who adores you to bits and was worried about you to begin with. How do you explain your mother the cuts on your wrists when you keep saying you're fine? Exactly.

Only once did I cut myself. That was when Nick and I broke up back in '07. I never told him though. He would be so angry with himself or upset with me - I couldn't have that. I hated when he was mad at himself. He wouldn't talk to me for days because he knows he'll say things he doesn't mean. At least that's what he'd always say.

Thinking about our break-up brought my thoughts back to Nick. He was probably in his dressing room right now, his head in his hands and deep in thought. _Did he make a mistake or was it good that he did say it finally? Would he never be able to talk to me again? What would his dad say? Or his mother? Or his fans and the rest of the world?_

Those were most likely the questions that were running through his head right now. I couldn't answer them either, unfortunately. I realized that I shouldn't have left the concert. He'd think I didn't love him back - but I do. There are so many things he didn't know then, like me and Liam not together anymore. I broke up with him because of several reasons; the first being him following me everywhere.

I didn't need that. But Liam was just like that. I hated when he'd suddenly show up at my house even though I told him that it was a girl's night that night. I mean, if Nick did it I'd always be like 'oh, you're so cute' but that was when he was fourteen. Liam was twenty and still he never listened. Nick was understanding, Liam wasn't. That's all.

I know comparing them was unfair but Nick was my first love and he'd always be and even if we didn't end up together, he'll always be and I'll always compare my boyfriends to him. Obviously, I didn't plan on not ending up with Nick. But he didn't know that. Oh god, what should I do now? Should I go back there? What if he'll come here instead while I'm on my way there?

I sighed and turned back to Demi. She was watching me, probably interested in what I was thinking. I smiled at her and then shrugged as she asked me with her eyes what I was going to do. She sighed too and patted my shoulder. I looked at the door and waited for a moment, thinking maybe Nick would come through that door any second now. But he didn't. I turned back to Demi.

"Maybe I should just wait. I know Nick. He won't stay there long - if anything, he'll come racing here, trying to apologize because he humiliated me which he didn't of course, but I'm just saying that he most likely thinks so. I'll just wait." Demi nodded slowly. I knew what I just said was rubbish but whatever. She got up off my bed and walked towards the door.

"Well, if he's so sure to come here then I'll leave. Tell me what happened… don't leave out anything." I nodded and she left. I sighed and lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Now all I could do was wait.

"Maybe he'll come racing to apologize…"

* * *

"I need to go there now, Joe! Come on; don't go all weirdo on me because you can't find your girlfriend! She'll be in your room at the end of the night anyway! My love life might be ruined… move your ass Joe!" As soon as I shouted the last thing he came rushing through the door, without Ashley. He knew when I'd say slightly bad words - when I'd start to curse or something - that I was serious. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the exit.

I was pushed into a car and instead of complaining I just buckled up and waited for the car to drive. I looked at Joe, wanting to thank him for coming so quickly but I found him glaring at me. I shrunk back in my seat and looked away. He didn't care that I wasn't looking at him though and started talking.

"Ashley might be pissed off because we left her there… but I know that you and Miley both are emotionally confused so I'm going to sacrifice getting lucky tonight just for you two… feel special." I cringed at his use of words. I knew that he and Ashley did have sex but the amount of times he kept on mentioning it was starting to annoy me.

Aside Frankie, I was the only one left a virgin. I knew we had promised to treat girls with respect but our rings said 'True Love Waits' and even though I had found my true love, we did wait. And then we broke up but I was about to get her back - hopefully. I knew that she was dating that Australian guy but maybe she would break up with him just for me.

And then I realized that it would be selfish of me to ask her that - to want her to do that. She should do whatever made her happy and if I didn't make her happy, then I wanted her to be with whoever did make her happy. I sighed and looked out the window, wanting the car to go faster. Not only because I wanted to talk to Miley, but also because the tension in the car was just awkward.

"I'm sorry…" I turned to look at Joe. He actually did look sorry which confused me. What was he even sorry for?

"For what?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"For not stopping her from running out? For mentioning Ashley and me having sex… for being a jerk lately. I don't know, I guess for everything. What came over you anyway? Why did you just blurt that out?" I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair just like Joe did.

"Miley and I had a little fight before the show. Basically, she told me I was being hypocritical for doing these publicity stunts with Selena and Samantha and Lucie and that she hated that she had to be kept a secret. She wanted to know if I was embarrassed of her. And of course, me being stupid me, I didn't reply so she just left the backstage thing and sat down next to you guys.

And while singing I thought about her and how I should apologize and how I'm anything but embarrassed of her. If anything, I'm intimidated by how… good she is." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Good?" I nodded and looked away.

"Everything she does, the way she dresses - no matter what she wears - she does it with such innocence. She's perfect and I'm not and that intimidates me." Joe shook his head.

"Nobody is perfect, Nick." I shook my head too.

"No… but she's perfect for me." Joe smiled and looked out the window. I knew the conversation was over for two reasons. First of all, Joe was impressed by my last statement and he didn't have anything to reply. And secondly, we had arrived. Joe got out first and quickly walked into the hotel. Luckily, we all were staying at the same place and luckily, the paparazzi hadn't noticed us arriving so we went in unnoticed.

I hadn't really thought about what to tell Miley once I reached her room. Only when I was in front of her door and I heard myself shout 'I'm sorry, I love you Mi' did I realize she really heard it. And she was re-watching it… on the internet. Great, just like I thought it would happen.

I hated that she just left but I probably would have done the same. I mean, it must be weird to hear your ex confess his love for you in front of practically the whole world right after you had a fight. I ruined my performance though I managed to keep on acting like nothing happened. Samantha had questioned me about my slip-up since she believed that we were actually going out even though we both knew it was just publicity so I told her 'it was the truth'.

She looked upset but I didn't care. I had to go out with her because of this new show she was doing with the company. We all knew she wasn't that famous and even though she was a good friend, she was nothing else either. And Miley needed to know. Maybe I'd just let the speech or whatever I was going to say come to me once I saw her.

I knocked on her door. It took her about a minute to finally grab the handle and another thirty seconds to open it. I stared at her as she stood there, just in sweatpants and a simple v-neck shirt I recognized as mine and all I felt was just love and appreciation for her. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm sorry that I just-" But Miley being herself, she didn't let me finish. I honestly thought she would hear me out and let me tell her that I meant it and then she'd tell me that she was dating Liam and that there was no chance she'd break up with him just for me. But instead, she cut me off, just like that. And she caught me off guard as well. She didn't just interrupt me with words.

She rather smashed her lips onto mine and it took me a few moments to realize what was going on before I kissed her back. I was obviously confused but I was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and let her tongue glide over me lower lip. I pulled back though, completely confused. She looked upset so I rubbed her cheek with my thumb gently.

"What's going on? What…" She smiled a little and bit her lip. After looking at me like that for a moment she pulled me into her room and shut the door. I stumbled forward a bit and saw that she had her laptop still open and the page that said 'Nick J admits love for Mi'. Okay, the world knew… whatever.

"I love you too… I know it's sudden and weird and I should probably still be mad at you but Demi got me thinking about it and I just realized that no matter who I date or who you date… we always end up being together because that's just who we are. And I know I can always call you up and ask you to come over whenever something bad happens and you'll be there.

And maybe it was wrong of me to accuse you of hypocrisy because I know that you must care a lot about me to not want my fans or your fans to hate on me for being with you. Maybe I don't care about them because they hate me for several reasons already and in a few weeks they'll hate me even more once my new music video is published but the things is; I don't care anymore! You're important to me - more than anything else. I'd quit music for you if you asked me too and I know you never would because you know I love it almost just as much as I love you."

I stared at her, not able to get it in my system. She loved me? She'd give music up for me? I couldn't understand at all. She was telling me all these things and all I could do? At first just stare at her and then I leaned forward and kissed her again. She smiled and kissed me back, keeping it short though. Oh, now it was time for me…

"I'm sorry for just blurting it out… now the whole world knows and everyone's gonna hate on you - I don't want that to happen to you, no matter how much you don't care about it. I love you too much to see you sad or upset. And going out with Samantha meant as much as it did with Selena and Lucie - nothing. They're friends not more and they needed support to get known better around the world. Obviously, it worked. I'm just… sorry, to have put this all on you. And I know that you and Liam are still together and I won't stand a chance as you've said multiple times before but-" But she cut me off once again. This time she giggled.

"This is the first time I've heard you call him Liam instead of 'that Australian guy'. And I'm not with him anymore. He was like a lost puppy seeking for attention - whether it was mine or the world's, I don't know but I guess, his goal was to get more famous which he achieved." I nodded sadly and was actually sad for her.

"I'm sorry… nobody should do that to you." Miley shrugged and rubbed her shoulder awkwardly.

"It's not like I didn't really know. It was pretty obvious by how hard he tried to get back with me after I came back from Paris. I had broken up with him before because that little spark - and believe me, it was barely even there in the first place - had completely died down. But he said he still loved me and he was sorry for whatever he did and he couldn't handle life without me. A little dramatic, I know. But I took him back anyway.

But after a week I realized that he was just after my fame. My only problem is that I have these kinda trust issues that just work the other way, right? Like, I trust everyone way too fast without questioning them further because I believe that everyone is nice. Well, I broke up with him four days ago. He's… just not worth getting my heart broken. So… I just broke up with him. He wasn't sad - at all." I nodded and rubbed my neck again.

"So… what does that mean now?" Miley shrugged and smiled a little.

"Maybe we should just let it go on from here. We are together but we'll take it slow. I know we can't be friends because we've never been friends before. But I also know I can't live without you and especially not after admitting I still love you… and you telling the whole world. Let's just be a chill and outgoing couple, okay? We'll go out together and if we get asked the question, which will happen, we'll admit it. There's nothing to hide right? Or are you still embarrassed?" I sighed and shook my head, chuckling a little.

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. You know, I just told Joe in the car, I'm intimidated to be dating you. You are so great at everything you do and next to you, I look so little." Miley giggled a little.

"Well, that's ironic because you're bigger than me… and buffer." I chuckled and slowly put my arms around her. She leaned into me and I knew things were going to be alright.

"Whatever you say, Mi…" She smiled brightly and leaned up, expecting me to lean down to kiss her. I did and she giggled a little.

"God, I've missed you saying that to me." I nodded and kissed her head, leading her to the bed and lying down with her. And then we snuggled. Okay, that was a little… weird to say, I hated that word. But I held her close while laying down… yeah, that was better.

"I missed calling you that too. So… are we like, legit together now?" Miley laughed and nodded.

"Yup, I think we are. I mean, you told me you loved me, I told you I loved you and we're snuggling on my bed. Yup, I'm pretty sure we are together… oh and sorry for ruining your performance." I looked at her confused and happy of course. We were together again… and this time I'd make it right.

"You didn't ruin my performance though. I just felt like I had to let you know how much I love you." She rolled her eyes.

"I know you've been thinking about the little fight we had before the show and don't deny it." I sighed and nodded.

"True… but it's not your fault, okay?" She nodded and looked up at me with her big and bright blue eyes and I fell in love with her all over again. She was still the innocent thirteen-year-old in my eyes, trying to figure out the world and herself. And I was just like her, no matter how old we were. And I got her back after all this time; all this stuff we've been through and I got her back… and this time I'd make it right and be there for her and never break her heart ever again.

"**You and your big mouth**…" She mumbled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, hugging me tightly to her. I chuckled and closed my eyes as well, not caring that I was still wearing the clothes I wore the whole day. She was in my arms and that's all I ever wanted or needed - no matter what clothes I wore or she wore. She'd be mine forever now. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

**I bet you thought it would be something dirty judging by the title XP Well, I hope you liked it... did you? How about you let me know in a review? Oh and I'll be updating GAC today too so... well, you gotta be a bit patient... not sure how long I'm gonna take but it'll be today since I promised Hannah XD Okay, thank you for reading and once agian, hope you liked it and let me know in a review :)**


End file.
